


Fictober Shorts: Den

by Lyrishadow



Series: Fictober 2020 Shorts [23]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrishadow/pseuds/Lyrishadow
Summary: Prompt 23: "do we have to?"Fandom: Mass EffectTitle: Chora’s DenPairing: Malcolm Shepard/ Ashley WilliamsRating PG
Relationships: Male Shepard/Ashley Williams
Series: Fictober 2020 Shorts [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977133
Kudos: 2





	Fictober Shorts: Den

"Harkin is over there, Comm.." Ashley stopped mid-sentence and uttered a noise which loosely translated became "men!"  
Commander Malcolm Shepard did not really find Asari attractive, not like that, but he did appreciate beauty when it was forced on his eyes. Like now. Choras Den was a hubbub of noise, lights, and alcohol. Clients of all species enjoying a mix of the offering.  
"Don't like the view Chief?" He asked Ash turned red, his words hitting their mark. He would have been in for an earful if she had felt at ease.  
"Not even a little." Ash complained, " As local bars go, this place is tacky, I don't know why anyone would be here."  
"You don't think they are here for the food?" Either Alenko was naive or he was stirring the same pot Malcolm was. Either way, Ash was amusing when she was riled.  
"No LT I don't think that is why they are here" she gestured to a turian enjoying a very close show. "Let’s just move on"  
The voyeuristic appeal of the place was limited, and Malcolm was keen to get their business done, but Ash pulled up short and pointed at another turian.  
"That's the Turian the Asari consort was asking you to talk to." Ash had somehow decided she had to direct their eyes away from the girls dancing around poles above the bar, it was too bad because Malcolm had been enjoying their athletic skill, as well as vaguely wondering about how the chief would look there in their place.  
The turian in question looked anything but a General. They approached, the three of them stood out from the rest of the crowd. A definite military presence in the sea of drunk.  
"What do you want? Oh, Commander.." the Turian at least opted to acknowledge them, his drinking having more a melancholic effect than otherwise.  
" What are you doing general?"  
"I’ve seen a lot of horrible things in my days, and there is one woman in this damn galaxy who can ease that for me.”  
“So why spread lies about her?”Kaiden cut in before the general could ramble more.  
“Because she refuses me… me… General Septimus Oraka.."  
"Spreading lies won’t make it better, will it? “ Malcolm asked almost exasperated with the general since when do grown Turians act like teenage boys over women?  
“Look Kid, I appreciate what you are trying to do…don’t waste your time.”  
“Never let the enemy see your weakness, you know that General!”  
“Enemies…” The General considered that a moment “The only place I found peace was with her; So…” he paused to place his hands on the table thoughtfully “you think it’s that easy? Just straighten up and act like a general?”  
“ It couldn’t hurt,” Kaidan replied, apparently as exasperated as Malcolm felt.  
“Say Commander, you’re a bright kid, how would you like to earn some extra credits?”  
“What?”  
“There is an Elcor diplomat who believes Shai’ira gave away his secrets.”  
“Why would he believe that?”  
“Because I told him. so.”  
“So how do I prove to him that it was you?”  
“Here this datapad has all the evidence you need.”  
“And who?”  
“Elcor named Xeltan, he is in the Ambassadors office, filing complaints against Shai’íra.”  
“Alright.”  
“Well. “ The general lifted his drink “Here is to soldiers acting like soldiers... Thanks, Commander, you know you might make a general someday.”

Once that had convinced the general to get his act together their attention turned to Harken. Unfortunately for Harken, Malcolm was now done with people giving him lip, so it did not go well.  
"Military huh? I could have been military if I wanted"  
"I very much doubt that," Malcolm stated roughly, resisting the initial urge to lift the guy and throw him against the wall, just as he figured for a friend of Udina. “I’m looking for Garrus?”  
“Garrus huh? You must be Anderson’s crew.”  
“Yes. Let me ask again. Where can I find Garrus?” Malcolm was not impressed by the insistence of Harken to tell a long story, that if he actually had a chance tot alk to Anderson away from Udina, he would get the full version of.  
“Did he tell you that he used to be a spectre?”  
“Just tell me where Garrus is…”  
“But it’s all connected you see…” Harken sat back his hands clasped in front of him like some smug salesman. That was the point at which Malcolm Shepard had enough of people giving him shit. He stepped into Harken’s space, and grabbed him by the collar, lifting him from the chair and slamming him hard against the wall. The man’s eyes widened.  
“Now, tell me where Garrus is!”  
“He’s sniffing around Dr. Michelle’s office on the wards”  
“Thanks, see that wasn’t that hard? “ Malcolm smiled as he set the man back on his chair “I will be going now.”  
“Good. Give me a chance to drink in peace.” Harken said rubbing his neck frowning at Malcolm.  
“Let’s go,” Malcolm said to Ash and Kaidan, ignoring the incredulous looks the two were giving him.  
“Commander, was that absolutely necessary?”  
“He’s a drunk, and an ass - he was staring at Ash’s chest the whole time he was talking.”  
“Then, ok.” Ash said, “ I would have done the same thing, with a punch.”  
“Naturally,” Malcolm said calmly.  
“And why didn’t Captain Anderson tell us he used to be a Spectre?”  
“Maybe, he didn’t want to have that conversation in front of Udina…” Kaidan replied defensively “I mean would you?”  
“No.. let’s go find ourselves a Turian.”Malcolm pulled them back on task “Maybe with any luck we will find enough evidence to nail Saren.”


End file.
